


Right After

by SunPhyre



Series: Together [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunPhyre/pseuds/SunPhyre
Summary: This short story begins right at the moment the show ended. As if it were a little extra scene post-credits.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	Right After

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please excuse any irregularity you might see. Also, I'm not great at dialogue punctuation.

After a few minutes still hugging and laughing together, Glimmer broke the Best Friend Squad hug and said:

  
“You guys, I gotta go back to my dad, I still can’t believe I got him back!”

Catra and Adora smiled softly at her.

  
“Right!” said Bow “And I have to find mine, they will be probably looking for me and waiting to ask me like a thousand questions. What are you laughing about, Adora? They won’t leave you alone once they’re done with me; you were the one who saved the day.” He said with a serious face.  
  
“What? Me!? Hey, Catra helped! They should ask her!” She said all panicky.  
  
“Did NOT!” Catra hissed “It’s not me who turns into a giant super-hot woman! I mean, buffed! I mean, tall! Argh, don’t laugh you idiots!” said while they were all cracking up “And who the hell are your dads, anyway?” Catra looked pensive for a second, and then her expression showed pure dread “… and are they really going to ask me questions? About _what_?”

Bow chuckled, “Don’t worry, you’ll meet them just in time, they’re gonna love you! Let’s go, Glimmer!”

They left while Adora, still laughing, tried to reassure Catra.

“Where’s Melog, by the way?” She asked.

“They’re still playing with Emily” Catra answered, and something dawned on her. “Oh no… I have to apologize to that stupid robot, too.”

Adora giggled heartfully at Catra’s tired expression.

“Hey… “she said then, and took her feline hands with her own, sweetly. Catra blushed. “Do you think… do you think you can be happy in Bright Moon, with me?”

“Adora… of course I can, silly” she squeezed her hands.

“But I mean… Can you think of it as home?”

Catra sighed, and then, still blushing red, looked at Adora in the eyes.

“Listen, I’m only going to say this once because it’s terribly embarrassing.” She looked away for a moment, redder and redder. “Home is being with you, wherever, whenever”

It suffices to say, that Adora’s heart absolutely melted in that moment. She took a hand to her mouth to keep herself from screaming of pure blissfulness and thus avoiding scaring the kitty away, but her shiny, star-like eyes could not be shut down.

“Arggh! Stop! Don’t make a big deal of it!” Catra’s ears lowered in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Said Adora, not being able to help smiling widely. She turned her back to Catra for a moment and whispered very low, “AAAAAAAAAWWWWW!!”

“Adora…!”

“Sorry!!” she pleaded. “Can I hug you now?”

Catra smiled. “You better, dummy.” And she was already there.

They went back to the whole group. Bow had already left, but the rest were all there. Glimmer was part of a multiple hug with her dad and aunt, Netossa and Spinerella, holding hands, were politely listening to Swift Wind’s plans to emancipate all the kingdom’s horses now that the war was over. Frosta was curiously watching Scorpia flirt awkwardly with Perfuma, who found it extremely charming; Mermista was happily groaning at Sea Hawk’s “healing Shanty”, as he called it (or as he sang it), and Entrapta was nonchalantly introducing Hordak to Wrong Hordak while Emily and Melog ran around them.

Adora took a minute to bask in the warmth of the scene in front of her. Hand in hand with Catra, she felt that everything was right, and that perhaps she had arrived to the maximum amount of joy that anybody could reach. And that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This ff continues in the second part of the series (A While After)! I'm sorry it's divided like that, I was new when I did this and I didn't understand how series and chapters work 😅
> 
> 👉 https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440326/chapters/58971646


End file.
